


Some 'bunny' loves you

by Kaleidoscope13579



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope13579/pseuds/Kaleidoscope13579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another year that this stupid holiday arrives once again in Midorijima. Sly could care less about Valentine's Day, yet his thoughts were too preoccupied about a certain green bunny lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some 'bunny' loves you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dies-first](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dies-first).



> This is a Valentine's Day present to DIES-FIRST!!!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!  
> I hope you like it, waifu!  
> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone as well! Forgive me for my writing ^^;

To summarize Noiz and Sly’s current relationship, the word would be “complicated”.

It took them a while to distinguish that they were friends. However, the times they experimented with each other proved more than enough that they could be something more. It was always to get a mutual simulation, but lately Sly could only feel it with Noiz.

The term, “friends with benefits”, did not seem right. “Lovers” was too much for him. “Boyfriends” was something Sly shook off as impossible.

He could ask Noiz what their current relationship was, but his pride was too big for that. Moreover, it felt as though he didn’t want to know. The thought – he dare say – scared him.

* * *

 

Sly sat back on the couch watching random shows on the TV. He always hung out in Noiz’s apartment, unofficially becoming the blonde’s roommate. As his eyes bore at the screen, pieces and crumbs were falling on his shirt as his mouth munched on some potato chips. There was nothing interesting on except for some anime shows running “special” episodes lately. As Sly plopped another chip into his mouth, he could hear a familiar set of keys opening the front door.

The person emerging from the door was none other than Noiz as the blonde tossed the keys into a bowl. Keeping up with traditional habits, he set his shoes besides the door entry and walked into the living room.

“Hey.” He greeted. Sly gave a nod back. As Noiz tossed his hat on the couch, he noticed the chip bag on Sly’s lap. “Eating convenience store snacks again?”

“Got a problem with it?” The blue-haired male grunted.

“No. You’ve just been eating them a lot lately.” Noiz sat down on the floor with his back leaning against the sofa. Multiple holographic screens appeared before his eyes as he began typing codes on his keyboard.

“‘Cause they’re cheap and taste okay. Why wouldn’t I eat them?” Out of defense, Sly dug out a handful of chips and stuffed them into his mouth, making obnoxious crunching noises. Noiz was unfazed by the gesture, but he noted on the odd snarky behavior Sly was expressing.

“You okay?” He simply asked.

Sly, surprised, had to gulp down the chips faster to think about Noiz’s question. He was lucky the blonde was too busy on his screens to look at him. However, he felt annoyed by it.

“I… don’t know.” Sly wavered, wiping off the crumbs on his face. “I just feel like being pissed. That’s all.”

The disgruntled teen clicked his tongue as he focused back on the TV. He didn’t know how he ended up on a typical shoujo anime, but the scene was irritating his mood more. Sly pulled his knees up and rest his chin against them. Noticing the silence, Noiz decided to close his screens and looked back at Sly. He saw the frustrated expression Sly was giving to the screen.

“Hey, wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Sly didn’t answer him. He continued to ignore the hacker by watching more of the show that seemed to irk his nerves. Noiz sighed, “Can you at least turn down the TV?”  

The blue haired teen pouted as he lower the volume. “What?” He spat.    

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I told you already! …I don’t know.” Sly muttered the last part as he buried his face against his knees. This gnawing feeling was eating him up. He could barely control his emotions as he continued to rage at himself.

Noiz sighed again, leaving the topic alone for now. His attention turned towards the TV as a girl on the screen was buying chocolates in hopes to confess to the guy she liked.  It was the classic cheesy scenario that both of them would have laughed at. Unfortunately for Noiz, he didn’t know what was wrong with Sly.

Changing the topic, he spoke up. “Oh yeah, it’s going to be Valentine’s Day tomorrow.”

“Mhm.” Sly hummed.

Valentine’s Day was stupid to him. Just seeing the idiotic people on the streets mush over the holiday made Sly want to Scrap their minds. First off, it was just another gimmick for the industry to get more money out of the people. Secondly, it was just another excuse for couples to flaunt their love to the single people. And lastly, it was a useless opportunity to confess to the person you like. The last thought made Sly gripped hard on the couch.

However, the blue haired teen could tell that Noiz was making an effort to derail him from whatever problem he was facing. Otherwise, the apathetic blonde wouldn’t have mentioned the silly event. He was just that annoyingly considerate to Sly. It made the peeved teen scratched the surface of the sofa.

Trying to cover up his odd behavior, Sly lifted his head back up and glanced at Noiz. The blonde went back to typing on his neon green keyboard. With a shrugged tone, he spoke up this time. “Got any plans for Valentine, Bunny boy?”

“Not really.” The blonde lazily responded. It was typical of Noiz; Sly should’ve expected that. They both were never interested in the holiday.

“Wanna hit up the arcade that day?” It’s what they usually do. The arcade down in the South district was their hangout place whenever they were bored.

Noiz shrugged his shoulders. “Sure.”

Feeling slightly better, Sly got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and chugged nearly half of it when he strode back to Noiz. The blonde was always so serious and focused whenever he was working. Maybe it was Sly’s imagination, but Noiz seemed rather stressed lately. The hacker has been going to his Ruff Rabbit’s territory too often recently. Noiz would never go there unless his team needed him for something important or they had a lot of work to do.  

Sly looked back at the neglected TV again. The anime was showing how the popular, nice boy opened his locker and a bunch of chocolate boxes fell out like a waterfall. The girl who earlier bought her gift saw the huge mountain of chocolate piling up and suddenly became discouraged. She obviously couldn’t give her chocolate now to the boy she liked, or so the anime wanted the audience to think.

“Hey, Bunny boy, you ever got any chocolates from girls?” Sly thought he knew what the answer will be as he chugged his drink down. However, he was proven wrong.

“Yeah, I have.”

Noiz’s nonchalant answer made Sly almost spat out his soda.

“What?! You have?!” It was unbelievable to his ears. Noiz was popular with the girls? From his observation, only a few girls played Rhyme. Most of the players were male. He couldn’t imagine some petite pretty girl coming up to Noiz, all embarrassed, and persistently handed the blonde a heart shaped chocolate box. However, just envisioning the scene made Sly gripped his soda can, almost crushing it. He didn’t know _who_ he was jealous of. “Jeez, since when did you get so popular, Bunny boy?” Sly irritatingly mocked at him.

“I don’t know. Girls just randomly come up and give them to me. It’s always on Valentine’s Day.” Sly was about to retort with a snarky comment, but then Noiz continued. “I don’t like it. It’s kind of annoying.”

The last comment surprised Sly. He raised a questioning brow. “You don’t like girls giving you chocolates?”

“Not really, because there was always something weird in them.” Just from the thought, Noiz grimaced.

“Weird? Like what…?” Sly cautiously asked.  

“Stuff like… hair…”

“…Huh?”

“Or a nail…”

“Uh…Ew…”

“Or even underwear.”

“What?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Sly had never heard anything crazy like that. Those girls must have been insane, he thought.

Noiz only shook his head. “I’m not kidding. That’s why I don’t like Valentine’s Day or chocolates given to me.”Sly could honestly agree with Noiz this time.

“I don’t blame you. That’s really gross!” Sly wouldn’t know how he would react if he found any of those in his food. Those girls would be asking to get Scrapped if he got food poisoning from their secret ingredients. “So, how do you keep turning those girls down every year?”

“I don’t.”

“What?!”

“I accept their chocolate, but I just don’t eat them. I had girls before where if I didn’t accept their chocolate that they would start crying until I take it.” From remembering one of those moments, Noiz clicked his tongue. “It was annoying.” 

With all explanations done, Sly began to understand the real reasons why Noiz dislike Valentine’s Day. Everything was understandable; Sly would have felt the same.

“Sucks to be you, huh, Bunny boy?” Tilting his head back, Sly slurped the rest of his soda down. He let out a satisfied burp and crushed the whole can with his fist. It must be tedious for Noiz to accept deadly chocolate every year from girls who hoped would accept their feelings. Another thought came to mind. “You ever came across a really cute girl?”

“No.”

“Really? Not one of them was cute to you?”

“Not interested. I don’t date random strangers.”

Now that was a response Sly expected out of Noiz. Oddly enough, it was a response that made Sly feel better. Of course, the blonde would never fall for someone he has never met before. The blue haired teen bet Noiz would search up every information about the person he liked before committing to them, being the hacker/information gatherer he was. The idea made Sly laughed. Noiz would be a total stalker.    

Noticing Sly’s normal behavior, Noiz decided to close his screens and bring it up again. “Are you okay now?”

Sly’s joy was cut off by Noiz’s sudden question. “Huh?”

“You were bothered by something earlier when I walked in. Are you okay now? Do you want to talk about it?” Sly had almost forgotten about the problem that peeved his nerves. Unfortunately, those feelings were resurfacing once Noiz mentioned them again.

Sly gritted his teeth and averted his eyes, “No.”

“Okay then.” Noiz took Sly’s answer for both questions. It was useless to ask again anytime soon, so Noiz dropped his concern for now until Sly was ready to tell him.

Hearing the blonde’s laidback response pissed Sly off even more. He hated how Noiz could be so concerned for him in one minute and then showed how little he really cared the next second. But then again, if Noiz was so pushy about hearing Sly’s problem, then it would have angered him more. His feelings were so conflicted and complicated; he didn’t know what he exactly wanted from Noiz.

Getting irritated at himself, Sly growled as flung his soda can over his head, missing the trash bin. He didn’t care if he left a mess without cleaning it up, forcing Noiz to pick up after him. This annoying feeling was eating his thoughts up and leaving him infuriated.

Fed up with it, Sly stomped to his room and slammed the door roughly. He collapsed on the bed and stuffed his face into the pillow in attempt to calm down. It was no good. Getting some fresh air might do the trick, but for now, all he could do was go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Noiz was left in the living room staring at Sly’s door. The blonde ruffled his head as he closed his screens again.

“This is a problem…” He sighed as he tilt his head back and rest on the couch’s cushion. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating on what to do.

* * *

 

The next day, Sly walked through the streets in a more heated mood than yesterday. When he woke up this afternoon, he was slightly relieved that he didn’t see Noiz in the apartment. The blonde must have left to do his usual work. Sly was relaxed at first when he walked through the front door. However, as he was strolling through the streets, he noticed the bothersome sights around him.

Couples were everywhere. They were laughing, hugging, kissing, and being annoying. Practically, the streets were tainted with silly red, pink, and white decorations. He knew the streets were busy lately, but today it seemed much livelier than before.

It didn’t click into Sly’s mind until he overheard one girl giving a heart shaped box to the man in front of her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dear!”

Sly froze in his tracks. He forgotten it was Valentine’s Day, despite Noiz’s reminder yesterday. Sly felt like mentally kicking himself for forgetting so easily. If he knew it was today, he would have never decided to go out and just stayed coop up back at the apartment.

With a turn in his heel, Sly was about to head back home until his stomach growled loudly. He cursed himself; he didn’t eat anything when he woke up. Deciding on hitting the convenience store, Sly paced quickly and brushed past the sickening couples that threatened to make him throw up his empty stomach.

Along his path, his eyes were caught by a bright pink candy store selling chocolates on sale. Dozens of girls were packed into the place like wild animals. They were fighting and screaming for the prettiest wrapped chocolate boxes and beating each other to cash register. The employees had to unluckily deal with these demonic girls as Sly noted their pitiful faces. Since it was Valentine’s Day, these girls were running out of time to confess to the guys they liked.

“Holy shit…” Sly commented as he horribly witnessed two girls practically wrestling over for the same box. These girls were really desperate, he thought. He would never understand why girls would go through so much trouble for one guy.

Just then, Sly’s eyes feasted upon a cute box in the store’s window. Its packaging had an adorable cartoon bunny that said, “Some ‘bunny’ loves you!”

He chuckled to himself at the horribly cliché pun. And then his thoughts drifted to Noiz and how he would probably like this kind of stuff, because of his love for bunnies. I should get it for him, Sly thought as a practical joke. However, just the thought of seeing Noiz’s face when he read that pun made Sly uncomfortable for some reason. He shook that reaction out of his mind. It was only a joke. Noiz would probably scowl at him, because of the terrible pun. Sly certainly didn’t want it to mean anything.

Or maybe he didn’t want to admit that he secretly hoped Noiz would catch on to something. Or maybe for himself to take a hint.   

His thoughts were cut off as soon as he heard a terrifying scream and a display being destroyed. His attention focused back on the two girls fighting. One ripped a good chunk of hair off the other one.

Sly shivered. The strands of his sensitive, nerve-feeling hair stood up from the back of his neck. The destructive teen certainly saved himself from that line of fire. There was absolutely no way he would walk in there or any Valentine’s Day from now on.

Quickly brushing past the store, he continued his journey to his previous destination. The convenience store was thankfully just around the corner to make Sly forget about that foolish decision he was about to make. It was quiet with a few people inside minding their own business. No crazy girls in sight.   

As Sly was mindlessly striding through the aisles, unsure of what he wants this time, he suddenly found himself in the candy section. All the colorful bright packaging stood out, but the one that Sly’s eyes seemed to fall upon was the chocolate pocky.

There were other things he could have chosen: sandwiches, chips, drinks, cup of noodles, cookies, anything. But he couldn’t stop his hand from grabbing a pocky box. He couldn’t stop his feet from reaching the cash register. He couldn’t stop himself from tossing coins on the counter. And he knew it was too late when he took the bag from the cashier.

Sly walked out of the store, wondering what possessed his actions. He now was stuck with one chocolate pocky box that weren’t enough to fill his stomach. It was better than nothing, he thought.

Taking a deep breath in, Sly ran all the way back home. He didn’t give another glance at the candy store or the couples on the streets.

* * *

 

He was back in the same position as he was yesterday: sitting on the couch, channel surfing the TV, and munching on a snack from the convenience store. This time, it was pocky.

He still wasn’t sure why he bought them on a whim. However, he was no longer complaining as he almost finishing the box. They were sweet and tasty, of course, but Sly felt bitter and nauseating at the same time.

As he twirled one stick in his mouth, he heard the sound of keys jangling the front door opened. Noiz appeared once again, looking exhausted than the last time Sly saw him. The poor blonde looked like someone had beaten him up mentally than physically considering his clothes were unscratched.

“What’s wrong with you, Bunny boy?” Sly asked with concern, forgetting his earlier behavior with Noiz.

“It’s… nothing.” The man tiredly replied. Sly noticed Noiz was a carrying a grocery bag and set it on the counter. While thinking much, he dismissed the action thinking Noiz bought another microwaveable pizza or pasta box.

After the poor blonde set aside his things, he shuffled to the couch and plopped on it with a heavy thud. He tossed his hat and let his tousled hair loose. Sly noticed a few strands were out of place than usual.

“No, seriously, what’s up with you? You look like someone beat the shit of you.” Sly persisted.

“Remember what I said yesterday? About what happens to me every Valentine’s Day?” Noiz tiredly rubbed his face. The hacker leaned back on the couch and covered his eyes with one arm.

The pocky stick hanging out of Sly’s mouth faced down. “Oh…” He gave a meek reply.

Sly truly felt bad for Noiz. He probably dealt with a lot of ruthless, persisted girls today. Sly only had a rough peek of what they will go through to deliver their chocolates to the guy they liked. He couldn’t imagine how Noiz handled those kinds of girls. Sly was truly thankful that he did not buy that bunny box for Noiz, considering the blonde said he would never accept them anymore.

Seeing Noiz’s exhausted face made Sly frustratingly concerned. He didn’t know what to do to make the blonde feel better. He felt so useless. However, he cunningly thought back to what Noiz would usually do when he saw Sly have a problem. He would distract him.   

Sly looked around to see if he could distract Noiz with anything. Unfortunately, he wasn’t subtly clever like the blonde, so he went with the first thing he saw. The Pocky box.

Grabbing it, he shook the box near Noiz’s face. The blonde peek through one eye and saw the red snack.

He raised one eyebrow. “You bought Pocky?”

“Yeah. Want one?” Sly fiddled the box opened and took one chocolate covered stick to Noiz.

He casually accepted and nibbled on it. “Thanks.” He muttered.

“No problem.” For some reason, Sly felt oddly relieved that Noiz took it. He turned away from him as he went to grab another pocky stick, realizing that he plucked out the last one. He placed the stick in between his lips, but twirled it up and down for fun.  

Noiz reached out for another stick only to find that the box was empty. He turned to see Sly having the last one in his mouth.

“Was that the last one?” He wanted to be sure while furrowing his eyebrows.

Sly turned to Noiz curiously before placing a big haughty grin on his face. “Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?” 

Without warning, Noiz came close to Sly’s face and grabbed the other end of the stick with his teeth. Staring deep into those captivating green eyes, Sly stood still. He didn’t know what to do; he was speechless and breathless. A visible blush was appearing on his cheeks. A crawling butterfly sensation was fluttering his stomach.

And then, with a quick snap, Noiz skillfully broke the Pocky in two. He was able to gain the whole chocolate covered part on his end and went back to his position on the couch with an arrogant aura. He nibbled on the stick with victory.

Meanwhile with Sly, the blue haired teen had no idea what just happened. He was frozen to his spot, unable to comprehend the events. He just stood there like an idiot with the plain short stick hanging in his mouth and watched Noiz eat away what was his.

Shaking back to his senses, Sly yelled “Hey, give that back, Asshole! That was mine!”

Sly angrily crawled on top of Noiz and pinned him down by the shoulders on the couch. He used his teeth to grab the other end of the stick like Noiz did as a way to get payback. Unfortunately, he got caught by Noiz’s entrancing green eyes. In that moment, all anger and fury disappeared. He was hesitating. All of his thought process was shut down when he stared at Noiz. He couldn’t think straight. A pink hue was forming on his cheeks again. 

Noiz caught onto Sly’s wavering hesitation. This was unusual to see the male on top of him looked so conflicted and almost scared, he might say. It was about this time, Noiz stared into Sly’s yellow glowing eyes. This proximity between them was awkward, but also nice from Noiz’s point of view.   

When Sly blinked several times, his face blew up in a red shade and was tempted to pull back until Noiz grabbed onto Sly’s arms.

The action forced Sly to see the smirking expression on Noiz’s face. He really wanted to smack it off if his arms weren’t restraint.

“Since we’re like this, want to play?” Noiz quipped.

“P-Play what?!” Sly dared to ask.

“You know, the Pocky game? Isn’t this how people do it?” Sly was really shocked that Noiz would suggest this, much less even know it. He was about to retort Noiz by calling him an “asshole” again when Noiz interrupted him. “Unless you’re too chicken to play? Scared l’ll beat you?”

That was the last straw. Noiz knew how to push Sly’s buttons by offering him a challenge, even sealing the trick by throwing in an insult.

“What?! Oh, hell no! Bring it on, Asshole!” Sly’s embarrassment was soon replaced with determination. However, his conscious still processed what was happening and could not stop the pink tint in Sly’s cheeks.

And their game started. Noiz was taking teasing little bites while Sly was barely moving a centimeter closer. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears. He could hardly focus on the game, but he kept a stern expression against Noiz’s smirking one. His arms were shaking against Noiz’s firm hold yet his hands gripped hard onto the blonde’s shoulders. Sly’s lips trembled every time it was his turn to move closer. Every time Noiz leaned forward, it made his heart skip a beat. The game was going on in a tedious and nerve wrecking pace. Sly didn’t know how much he could handle this droning competition any longer. They were just stalling the inevitable moment.

As they were a couple of inches apart, Sly was fed up from all the teasing smirks and the mocking itty bitty bites. The blue haired teen rushed forward and crashed his lips upon Noiz’s, causing the blonde’s eyes to widen in surprise. It barely felt like a loving kiss; it was more like their lips bumped into each other accidentally. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop the flips in Sly’s stomach to do cartwheels or his heart to beat frantically like a drum. The blush completely covered his face like a tomato. It lasted for a second before Sly pulled back. He never felt so self-conscious in his life; he couldn’t bear to look at Noiz. He was considering wallowing to death in his own shame until he felt the chocolate taste in his mouth.

Mustering up all the confidence he needed, Sly did his best to put on a victory grin and faced Noiz. “Ha! I win-”

His victorious speech was cut off when Noiz planted his lips on Sly’s again. This time, it lasted much longer than the first one. To say that Sly was simply surprised was an understatement; he was shocked beyond his mind. Noiz kept pressing into the kiss very deeply. His skills weren’t the best, but it didn’t stop the sparks from electrifying Sly’s senses. It was soft, loving, and touching. Eventually, Sly closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He never had anything this gentle touching him before. Although he preferred the opposite, this was nice for a change.

They eventually pulled apart for some air and stared into each other’s eyes. Sly tried to search for something in Noiz’s eyes. He was trying to find a message. He was trying to find some answers. Without thinking, Sly let his mouth talk faster than his brain recognizing what came out.    

“What are we?”

It didn’t register to Sly that he just spilled out his inner thoughts until he caught the look of surprise written on Noiz’s face. Realizing what he said, Sly blew up in panic and embarrassment. It was too late to take back what he said.

“Fuck! I-I didn’t m-mean it like that! I-” Sly tried to brush it off. He tried to escape out of the situation, but he had forgotten that Noiz still held a strong grip onto his arms. 

“What do you mean then?” Noiz firmly asked. His hands tightened the hold on Sly’s arms, causing the helpless boy to look Noiz in the eyes and give him a straight answer. But he couldn’t do it. Sly averted his eyes from Noiz. “Sly, tell me please. Is this what made you upset earlier? Just please tell me. I want to know.”

Noiz was never this persisted before. In fact, Sly had never heard the man pleaded so much in his life. The teen turned back to Noiz, shocked to see such a desperate look plastered on his face.

Gulping into his dry throat, Sly reluctantly mumbled, “Just… what is this? Us… I mean…”

“Us? What do you mean?”

Running out of patience, Sly spoke loudly this time, “What are we, Noiz?! What is this?! What did that kiss mean?! I know we’re supposed to be friends, but how many ‘friends’ kiss each other on the lips?! Were you trying to tell me something?! Do you… Do you… possibly… to me…?”

Sly’s anger flared up until the more he admitted his inner problems, the quieter he became. It was this feeling that ate him up for weeks. It was possibility that… he had feelings for Noiz as more than a friend. Sly Blue never had feelings like this, but Noiz was the only person that was different. He made him feel different.

Processing Sly’s words, Noiz responded back. “Sly… do you like me?”

The sudden, but expected question made Sly shivered away. He refused to look at Noiz. The heat was overbearing his cheeks.    

He wasn’t going to respond, but his defenses retort back. “… What about you? Do you like me?”

With a sigh, Noiz loosened his grip and let Sly crawl out of their close comfort. The disgruntled teen questionably followed Noiz with his eyes as the blonde walked over to the bag he left on the counter. He could tell by Noiz’s actions that the blonde pulled whatever thing he brought out of the bag. Sly couldn’t see what it was, even when Noiz walked back to him, hiding it behind his back.

“This is my response.”Sly didn’t know what to expect until Noiz pulled out the thing he was hiding and presented it in front of Sly.   

It was navy blue box with yellow ribbons tied to the corners. On the cover had a golden calligraphy font in some foreign language he didn’t recognize.

“What is this?” Sly asked while inspecting the box.

“Open it.”

Following Noiz’s suggestion, Sly slowly untied the ribbons and lifted the cover of the box. His eyes feasted upon a fancy display of gourmet chocolates. Each one had a different pattern and décor, but looked equally scrumptious for his drooling mouth. He felt the urge to devour them all.

Sly was staring at the chocolates with hungry eyes until he had forgotten that Noiz was still in the room, waiting for his reply.

“Uh… um… Thank you… I guess…” Sly shyly said.

“No problem.”

“Where did you bought these? They look super expensive.” Sly plucked out one chocolate and popped it into his mouth. The piece melted right on his tongue. Its rich flavor made his toes curled and his mind to float on cloud nine. It was deliciously sweet and savory. He never wanted to swallow it down.

“I got these imported from Germany.”    

Sly’s dreamlike state was cut off as he almost choked on the chocolate. “G-Germany?!”

“Yeah.”

“What the… How… Why?!” He knew Noiz was rolling in money from his work, but he never expected the blonde would go through extreme lengths like this.

“‘Cause I wanted to get something special for you today.” Noiz’s simple response took Sly’s breath. His heart skipped another beat. Noiz gave him chocolates on Valentine’s Day. That definitely meant something. Sly continued to stare at Noiz with a dumbfounded expression; he wasn’t sure what to say next. Noiz noticed this and broke the silence, “Does this answer your earlier question?”

Sly blinked twice. “What question?”

“The one you asked me. Do I like you?”

Sly’s blush formed again. Staring down at the chocolates and holding it close, he timidly nodded. His heart was thumping uncontrollably.

Noticing the cute reaction, Noiz smiled. “And? What about you? You never answered my question back.”

Sly looked at Noiz before breaking out into a grin. “What do you think? Of course, I do, Bunny boy!”

He leaned forward and captured Noiz into a kiss, more confident this time. It was sweet and tender now that they both poured their requited feelings into it. 

Pulling back with a smirk, Sly patted the seat next to him. The blonde took a hint as he sat a lot closer to his boyfriend now.

 “Sorry, I didn’t get you anything. I wanted to earlier today, but…” Sly was now ironically regretting his decision for not getting the bunny chocolate box.

“It’s okay.” Noiz understood. “I know the candy stores get stormed with girls around Valentine’s Day. That’s why I tried to buy yours online. I couldn’t risk having the chocolates shipped here in case you saw them, so I place the address in Ruff Rabbit’s territory.”

Everything clicked in Sly’s mind why Noiz frequently went to his Rhyme team’s home base. The blonde must have waited for the chocolates to come while Sly thought he was swamped with work. Noiz must have frequently checked the packaging route to make sure it arrive safety today. The considerate thought made Sly smiled.

“Besides…” Noiz spoke again with a smirk, catching his boyfriend’s attention. “I’ll accept your Pocky kiss as my gift.”    

Sly scoffed as he playfully pushed Noiz’s shoulder, “Please. I’ll get you something better on White Day.”

“I can’t wait.” Noiz kissed Sly on his temple, causing the boy to feel giddy in his stomach. The feeling that bothered him these past few weeks was now replaced with a warm sensation.

“Hey…” Sly caught Noiz’s attention as he saw a piece of chocolate hovering over his lips. “Some ‘bunny’ loves you.”

Noiz opened his mouth to let the chocolate in, only to gawk at Sly and chuckle at his ridiculous pun. “That was so cheesy.”

“Yeah.” Sly grinned. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please notify me if there are mistakes ^^
> 
> Also, I hope some of you caught on that I used some references in Noiz's Valentine's Day story. Also, don't take it too seriously what I said about girls in the story, I apologize if it sounded crude.


End file.
